The Siren's Melody
by AngelDemonSakura
Summary: I just needed to get away from him, away from my father. So I took a stroll in the beach after a typhoon. I never expected to be sneaking an unconcious and severely injured mermaid into my room. I didn't expect to keep her either. Yuri in later chapters
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, or any of the businesses mentioned.

* * *

**Prologue**

Harsh winds rammed into the windows as they creaked to stay closed. The past few days have been similarly bad with rain, wind, and black skies. We were reaching the end of a typhoon.

I sat in my spot at our Japanese-styled table, listening to the howling wind as my father talked to my cousin. He never did like talking to me. To him I'm just a useless failure, a mistake of a daughter. So I guess I subconsciously got worse. I became more reclusive, and made more mistakes. I let my grades drop from A's to A-'s. It may not seem like such a big deal, but my father only uses it to scold me some more.

Because of this hostile and unnerving environment, I began sneaking out of the house lately. The servants in our mansion know how my father treats me, so they keep quiet and help me sneak out. Even the nighttime gate security guard lets me through late at night and early in the morning.

Since my father likes to control my life, I have a very strict schedule. As heiress to the Hyuuga Corporation, I have to let my father know where I will be, how long I'll be there, who will be there with me, and why I'm going. And no matter what, I have to have an attendant with me at all times. Lately he's been letting either my cousin, Neji, or my friends take place of the attendant, but I can't go anywhere alone.

That's why I've been going to sleep early and waking up at five in the morning. All for my one hour of peace and solitude. It's been my only haven for three years now.

But because of that typhoon, I've been stuck in this hell for eight days. My haven blown away by the wind.

Please. God, if you are out there, end this typhoon. End my hell.

* * *

What'daya think? :D

**I know I should be working on Thunderbolt, but I really needed to write this one!**

Because I recieved an awesome HinaSaku pic on my DeviantArt watchlist, I got really into this pairing again.

So this is the story. While we were treading water in P.E. today, I began thinking about some random ass thing my friend, Alicia, said. I thought about it some more and ended up with this story.

Also, I'm sorry I couldn't make the cream puffs, Alicia.

And on a completely unrelated note: I'm eating purple potatoes right now.

**Read and review! I need your comments to motivate my ass and give me fresh, new ideas!**


	2. Mermaids are real

Finally.

The storm _finally_ ended.

And at the perfect time of 3am.

'_Finally. My chance at a moment of peace has finally arisen.'_ I thought as I got out of bed and began dressing.

My bedtime was 9:30pm at the latest, so the entire clan thinks I'm asleep. Truth be told, I wasn't asleep. Instead, I lied awake in bed counting the seconds, minutes, hours until the typhoon ended. And it finally did.

I quickly brushed my waist-length dark purple hair and zipped up my heavy lavender coat before reaching under my bed for my emergency breakfast kit. You see, I'm not allowed outside alone, so I was never able to get a moment of peace to myself. That's when I began sneaking out before dawn, before anybody but the night guard is up. He's a nice man in his mid-forties who secretly lets me out every so often.

It began with just a need of escape, just one minute, second, moment of peace to myself. And I got it. But this was back in middle school, and I'm in high school now.

Over the years, the treatment I've received has gotten worse and worse. The servants and guards were more than happy to oblige with my secret escapes.

And through each private moment, learn something new: The beauty of dawn, the melodious bird songs of spring, how to hide things in my room, and so much more.

'_And today I'm going to learn something as well.'_ I thought as I finished my melon bread and water bottle.

I slipped through the window like a pro, leaving a string attached to the inside so that I could open it, so as not to leave any evidence.

I had my phone on me, but it was turned off with the sound and vibrate down to zero. No one will disturb me now.

After slipping through the narrow gate opening, I smiled for the first time in days. My haven was just in sight.

.:0.o.0:.

I had made it. No matter how often I do it, I still worry that I'll be caught, punished, and imprisoned forever.

I shuddered at the thought.

Now that the typhoon was over, I wanted to see something new. I had practically seen every spot in town about now, I needed a new haven to help me through the day, week, month, however long until I could get out again. But I knew I couldn't last a month, the typhoon proved it. It's as if God had sent the typhoon purely to show me how weak I am.

Frowning at the thought, I ran a mental checklist of the places that would be most effected by a typhoon.

'_Park? No… Forest? No…-'_

The beach.

.:0.o.0:.

The beach. It was perfect. How I hadn't thought of this before, escapes me. The beach is right next to the sea, after all.

It was just as different as I had hoped: sand spilling on the street, benches knocked over, lawn chairs upside-down here and there.

Like it had been deserted for years.

And I would be the first to explore it.

I decided that the most interesting part was not near the edges, but on the beach itself. So that's where I went.

I gazed happily at all of the interesting things this new haven included. Something shining in a pure white caught my interest: a seashell. I picked it up and noticed how it was uncracked and still wet, whether from the rain or the sea I will never know.

Another thing: sea glass. It's basically a piece of glass that has been eroded by the sea to a round, somewhat rough to the touch, shape.

Ah, two new treasures this early in my adventure. This must be a-

I stopped dead in my tracks.

About a hundred feet down the beach lay a pink… thing. I couldn't tell from this distance, but it was definitely something cherry blossom pink.

I walked toward it, curious as to what this discovery is. But as I got closer I began to quicken my pace, and before I knew it, I was running. Running to the pink thing. Because as I got closer, I started to see another color, a Caucasian color. And then a number of shapes. Limbs. And suddenly I knew that there was an unconscious person on the beach, after a typhoon, with no prints in the sand.

When I reached them I closed my eyes to catch my breath, a habit I've developed. But when I opened them, I blinked and rubbed my eyes.

That wasn't a person.

_Fact #1: Mermaids are real._

* * *

**Man, that was short!**

Sorry about that, you were all waiting and you got a mere **775 words**! You were waiting, right?

So what'dya think? _**Review**_ damn you!

When you **review**, I get ideas and motivation. So here's some motivation for you!

_The question is:__** What do you want to happen in this story?**_

I know it's cheesy and all, but it's really important.

I mean I've got ideas, but isn't it nice when you get to read something you wanted to happen?

_And also, I will post the comments and my replies on the bottom of the next chapter. Enjoy!_


	3. Mermaids are heavy

**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Naruto, that's why I wrote this._

* * *

This can't be real. I must be seeing things, yep, that's it. There's no way that there is an unconscious bleeding girl with pink hair and a green fish-tail where her legs should be, just the early morning fog.

But as I gaze at her naked body, I notice the amount of blood. Gashes down the left side of her tail and blood oozing down the side of her head make me fear for the worst, but those fears are calmed by the ragged breathing she produces from her facedown position in the wet sand.

I am broken out of my reverie by a sharp grunt of pain coming from the girl, and come to my senses. I carefully, oh-so-carefully, flip the girl onto her back and breathe a sigh of relief as her breathing regulates. But the wounds still worry me.

I decide to give the gashes a visual inspection, knowledge from my health class making its way into my mind. But despite my A and countless hours of studying, I am overwhelmed. There are four 6-inch gashes ½ an inch deep right on the left side, so you could see them while she was face down. Other than that were a bunch of scratches running the length of her tail, but not reaching her stomach. The head wound worries me the most, though. It looks as if she was hit with a rock or something, and the blunt force broke the skin and is drawing a steady stream of blood.

I instantly start panicking, as that is my nature.

'_W-What do I do? This girl could die in her current condition! I have to take her to a hospital.'_ I thought and began to get up before a thought stopped me.

'_They'll know who I am. And if I check her in, they'll need identification. But then my father will know about my endeavors! There's no way I can risk that.'_ I think and selfishly decide that I can't take her to a hospital.

'_There's nothing I can do, she _really_ needs a hospital. And I can't just leave her here, exposed and naked on the beach, with critical injuries. But she-she has a fish tail. Oh, I am so confused!'_ I think to myself as I pull at my hair in exasperation.

'_Okay, the least I can do is put her away from public view.'_ I decide and look down, but halt in my tracks as I finally gaze at her, mesmerized.

Behind the blood lies a cute, yet serene face of a beautiful teenage girl. Her doe shaped eyes twitching every now and then in pain. Silky cotton-candy pink hair frames her face with light bangs that end at her jaw. Her hair then gracefully slides across her shoulders, and outlines her perky breasts and thin waist before ending in a cascading sweep across her hips. I follow my line of sight to her tail, the mystery that has enveloped my mind from the moment I saw her. The tail is outlined by a fin-like material, separating it from the skin. It is a dark, pale emerald color that shimmers in the disappearing moonlight. At the end of the tail was a standard pair of round, light, pale emerald fins with no added flare. In a way, it gave her a natural beauty that only simplicity could.

Upon closer inspection, I see her nipples hardening and goose bumps appearing on her skin. She was cold.

I suddenly shook my head to clear my thoughts and took a deep breath. Then I braced myself and lifted the girl bridal style before stumbling and nearly falling forward. This girl was heavy!

But I steeled myself and slowly made my way to the public shower available at the edge of the beach. I lied the girl down gently and hesitated before pushing the button.

A shocking jet of freezing, painful water shot out of the showerhead and attacked the girl. She squirmed in pain and let out a grunt before the jet died down and the water stopped. Luckily, the blood and sand was washed off because I wouldn't have the heart to do that again.

Before I could think twice, I was suddenly dragging the girl into the girl's bathroom.

When we arrived at said location, I decided to get to work. Luckily, the bathroom was filled to the brim with paper towels, so I pulled out several sheets and began drying the girl down. I decided the head would be the best place to start, so I lightly tapped the bloody wound with the wadded up paper towel. Once I cleaned and dried the wound, I took out the first aid kit from my backpack and put some cotton balls in the damaged area and wrappedg some gauze around her head.

I then began to dry her face and down her neck when I paused in surprise. On both sides of her neck were a set of barely visible gills that weren't moving. I panicked when I thought she must need water, but her steady breathing calmed me down. But as I began to move down to her shoulders, I gasped in surprise because her gills were closing up. I ran my finger up and down the place where they used to be and was even more surprised to feel nothing there but skin. Her gills had completely vanished.

I contemplated how, but then realization slapped me in the face. I dried her skin and the dry areas became human, as her tail is still present. I began to dry her more rapidly, making sure every spot was dry. When I came upon her breasts my face heated up and turned beet red, but I knew it had to be done. So I gently caressed her breasts, making sure each one was dry and pulled my apparently focused gaze away from her chest and onto her waist before this feeling deep in my stomach increased. I found that while drying her waist, I used a light feathery touch and was a little delighted as she squirmed beneath it.

Tearing away my fingers, I grabbed a particularly large sheet of paper towel and began working on her tail. I made sure to dry every inch and all of the blood as well and waited for the change. When nothing happened for a few moments, I sighed in disappointment and took out the gauze. When I looked back at the tail, I noticed a ridge down the middle. The ridge slowly gained speed and split into two cylindrical shapes that became more detailed and I watched fascinated as the dark, pale emerald scales faded into skin. The fins became rounder, shaped into a pair of smaller-than-average feet. I quickly wrapped the gashes in gauze and cotton wadding, but paused when I reached her sex. Awkwardly, I wrapped the gauze around her crotch in an underwear-type fashion and took a second to examine my work.

It took a minute for me to realize that I was holding and gawking at a naked unconscious girl, and then I nearly passed out in embarrassment. But when I calmed down, I halted in my tracks.

'_What now?'_ I thought in dismay. She may look human, but the hospital is still a no-go.

'_Where else can I take her? My friends' parents will find out, so I can't ask them. Besides, I don't want to get them caught up in this, whatever _this_ is supposed to be. Oh! What should I do?'_ I claw at my hair in exasperation, but stop as an idea pops into my head.

'_No, no way. Uh-uh, nope. Not happening.'_ I sing as a mantra in my head, but stop when I realize that I've already taken off my jacket.

I sigh resignedly and put the girl's arms through the sleeves and zip up the jacket. Noticing how her privates are exposed when she's bent over, I blush a crimson red and take off my own underwear.

'_I can't just let her wear a bandage…'_

After I've dressed her in my under wear, I heft her up onto my back in a piggy back style with her arms dangling over my shoulders. I was braced for the full weight of the girl, but was surprised when the weight didn't come. In fact, the girl was as light as a feather. I don't know what to think of this, but know my time is short and set off.

I'm taking her home.

_#2. Mermaids are heavy._

* * *

**Damn!**

I actually made this chapter regular length. Sorry about the short previous chapters.

What do you think of the **chapter names**?

Do you think I should **change them** so there won't be any **spoilers?**

And don't forget to **review**! The reviews really help me, a lot.


	4. Mermaids smell nice

**Disclaimer: We've gone over this already, haven't** we?!** *exasperated sigh***

* * *

Not for the first in the past twenty minutes, I was asking myself just what is going on?!

I happen to be carrying an unconscious girl to my house/mansion. A girl I found on the beach that has pink hair and a fish tail. Well, she doesn't have a fish tail at the moment, but if it rains again… Regardless, I have to think of what to do.

But before I could dwell on that topic anymore, I saw the gates. As usual, they were closed. I awkwardly pulled my phone from the jacket I put on the unconscious girl and texted the gate guard. He usually looks away as I walk in so he can legitimately say that he didn't 'see' me.

After the gate opened a couple of feet so I could slip through, I walked briskly to the side. I walked into the forest, and after a minute, ended up in front of a large garden filled with all kinds of plants, ranging from fruit trees to flowers. Tugging on the string, I was able to open the window outwards.

With a level of difficulty, I was able to lay the girl down, off my back. I then picked her up bridal style and heaved her halfway through the window. After pushing the rest of her body in, I began climbing in myself. Luckily, my bed is right next to the window, so the fish girl was safely sprawled on top of it. I was careful not to step on her as I climbed in and locked the window behind me.

Once I was safely on my feet, I began to panic.

_'AH! What do I do? What do I do?!'_ I thought while pulling my hair in exasperation.

It's too late to go back, and I have no plan. Plus, my father should wake up soon and so should the maids. I sighed gloomily at the thought of my misfortunes , wondering if life hates me. Turning around, I gazed at the sleeping form of my problem. Her hair was splayed around her small frame in breezy layers of pink, accentuating her innocent appearance.

As I followed her hair down to her shoulders, I realized she was still wearing my jacket. Groaning in my mind, I kneeled on the bed and clasped the zipper.

_'Now my jacket will smell like fish. And I really liked this one too…" _I sighed as I unzipped the jacket, blushing profoundly at the sight of her naked breasts. Gently tucking her into bed, I picked up my jacket thoughtfully.

_'It might not be that bad, perhaps I can still save it.'_ I thought before sniffing the collar.

I paused for a moment before turning around and sniffing again. My eyes widened and I tried to make sense of what was happening. It didn't smell like fish at all, instead it carried a vibrant scent of sea and a familiar sweetness, like that of a flower.

I turned my head in surprised awe, by reflex, to look at the owner of this scent. And found her staring right back at me.

I dropped the jacket and felt a crimson blush form on my face from the sheer embarrassment of being caught sniffing someone's clothes, even if they were mine to begin with. Then I realized she was looking at me… which meant she was awake…

My eyes widened and I ran back to the bed, my jacket forgotten. Not knowing what to do, I just sat on my knees and tried to ask her if she was okay. I opened my mouth to ask, but the words caught in my throat as I met her gaze. My mouth hung open as I stared into her mesmerizing eyes, the color of a vibrant and bright emerald. She simply stared back at me, and we were locked in each other's gaze.

My eyelids began to droop and my body started feeling hot. Glad that I was no longer wearing my jacket, I gripped the piece of fabric in my hands and held it close to my chest to calm my rapid heartbeat. Suddenly the girl's gaze dropped to the article of clothing and although I was glad for the ability to breathe again, I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the girl grasping the jacket in my hands. Curious, I let go of said jacket and watched as she pulled it up to cover the bottom half of her face. She looked at and around it for a couple of seconds before bringing it back to its original position and sniffing it.

My eyes widened and I blushed beet red when I realized that she must've seen me sniffing it earlier. I quickly swiped the jacket from her hands and threw it across the room to the hamper near the closet. I turned back to the girl to see her frozen in place with her eyes wide and her mouth closed. I reached out to touch her only for her to flinch and back away.

I retracted my hand and looked down sadly. I should've known that would scare her, especially after she just woke up. She's probably never seen a human before, that's why she acted that way. Deciding to let her calm down I got up to go wash my face, but stopped once I heard a thump behind me.

I turned and was shocked to see the girl sprawled on the floor with her legs caught in my comforter. Baffled, I kneeled down and checked to see if she was okay. As soon as I touched her, the girl pinched a piece of my shirt. I tried to pick her up, but she refused to let go.

"I-It's okay, I w-won't leave." I tried to reassure her, thinking that might be the problem.

I took her hand in mine and gripped it lightly as I pulled her up to sit on her knees. Slowly, but surely, the girl loosened her hold on my shirt. Her hand hovered there as if in fear that I will run, so I put my other hand gently on top of hers. Relief seemed to wash over her as she leaned into my chest in an armless hug fashion.

I sat there and moved my hand to rub her bare back soothingly. Realizing that she was still naked, I blushed and began to pick her up. Immediately, though, the girl slumped down. It was at that point that she realized something was wrong and looked down, before leaning backwards in surprise.

Cautiously, the girl poked at the two legs that were obviously foreign to her. She shoved them around with her hands and then tried to move them when she noticed they were a part of her body. Awed, she bended and un-bended her newfound legs. She then moved her legs apart, awed that she could spread them.

I quickly covered my eyes with my hands after seeing her privates and closed her legs while looking away. She apparently found my legs interesting as well, for she began running her hands up and down my thighs. I had to suppress a moan when she reached around and groped my butt, again strangely disappointed when she removed her hands and instead groped her own butt. I giggled when I saw the awed expression on her face.

She looked at me in surprise, the noise foreign to her.

"I-It's a laugh." I told her. She just blinked in response. I had to giggle again.

* * *

**Oh. My. Siren.**

**We FINALLY got our internet connection back!**

_**Here's the s****tory:**_

We **moved**.

The documents were** forged**.

Our power was **cut off**.

We had** no** cable to install** internet**.

I've been drowning in Honors and French **homework.**

I** only had time to write** while visiting my grandparents.

I **should** be doing my homework right now.

We're going to **sue****.**

**Review please!**


	5. Mermaids like fish

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, or anything else that I could get sued for not mentioning.

* * *

It took me a minute to realize that I was still embracing the fish girl in my arms, even though she had calmed down a while ago. She seems to be very comfortable and I soon found her dozing off. I guess the warmth was like a lullaby to her.

On impulse, I brought my hand up over her head and hesitated. I slowly brought my hand down and set it on her head. She shifted and I was worried until she buried her face in my chest. I blushed in embarrassment and was about to move her when a knocking at the door made me flinch. The girl woke up with a start and looked at me with scared eyes, so I motioned for her to stay quiet without even thinking about whether or not she'd understand.

"Hinata-sama, are you awake?" asked a maid through the door.

"Y-Yes, I a-am." I answered. The girl tightened her hold on me with a strength I didn't know she possessed.

"Your school called and informed us that you resume attending tomorrow, as the typhoon left a big mess to be cleaned up." She explained.

"A-Alright." I told her.

"Breakfast is ready in the dining room. Come whenever you wish. Well then, if you would excuse me…" she said before leaving. I listened until I could no longer hear her footsteps through the door.

I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. It's a good thing the maids were trained to show the upmost modesty.

I looked down to the scared and confused eyes of the girl. I smiled and patted her head, making her relax. She was about to hug me again when a loud rumbling sounded out of her stomach. She tilted her head in confusion and was shocked when it happened again. She looked at her stomach strangely and started poking and prodding at it.

I tried to suppress a giggle but couldn't hold it and laughed, then blushed when my stomach growled too. The girl looked at me startled before looking down and poking my stomach in confusion, seeming to compare the two.

"I g-guess we're b-both hungry." I giggled. The girl tilted her head in confusion.

I put my hands on her shoulders reassuringly and put on a serious face, "I-I'm going to g-get f-food, okay? Food. Y-You stay and don't m-make any noise." I told her.

The girl simply gave me a blank stare and tilted her head sideways a bit, but otherwise didn't move. I lifted the girl in my arms bridal style and placed her in my bed. It was a wonder how something so heavy can suddenly become as light as a feather.

While mulling over my thoughts, I realized that the girl no longer struggled as I tucked her into bed. She laid still and made no attempt to move as I put on another jacket and rested my hand on the doorknob. I gave her a 'wait' hand signal and a reassuring smile before opening the door and then closing it behind me. I made sure to put the 'Do Not Enter' sign on the knob and headed for the kitchen.

It was still a wonder how needlessly large the Hyuuga mansion was. Just the dining room alone could fit at least one house in it, depending on the size. On the short-legged traditional Japanese table were all manner of breakfast items, divided by the region they originated from.

I walked towards the table and saw my father sitting at one end with a servant fetching him whatever he desired from the needlessly large buffet. He was reading the morning paper, which had probably arrived before I did, quite intently. Hearing the sound of footsteps, he glanced from behind his paper and went back to reading once he saw it was me. I was used to this treatment, but it still hurt to be rejected by your own father.

I had refused the servant's offer to sit down and bring me what I wished for. Grabbing a large plate, I looked over the assortment of food and placed some bacon on it. Looking at the bacon, I froze.

What does the girl eat?

I looked over the food once more and saw some fried mackerel.

'_Why did they have to grill fish today?'_ I frowned, _'But, she did live in the sea, didn't she? Maybe she's used to it…'_

Deciding to take the chance, I placed some mackerel on my plate and also some smoked salmon when I when I found it. I also put on two slices of wheat toast with butter and a side of fruit salad.

Satisfied with the assortment of food, I grabbed a pair of chopsticks and turned to my father, "I-I w-will be eating i-in my room t-today." I told him quietly.

"Hmm? What for?" He asked uninterestedly, not looking up from his paper.

"T-To research a-and s-study." I quickly lied. With my head down like always, father couldn't see my lying eyes even if he did look at me. It technically wasn't a lie, though. I was planning to research the fish girl to see if there's anything that would help me, anyways.

Just as I was entering the hall my sister Hanabi ran past me, making me fumble with the plate, and up to my dad. I saw him put his beloved newspaper down as he patted her on the head while she talked about nothing at all. I put my head down in sadness. Father would just tell me that if it wasn't important, there was no need to mention it.

I shakily turned around began the trek to my room while biting my lip to stop the tears from falling as Hanabi mentioned watching a movie with father, about some girl named Ariel.

After reaching the room, I had sufficiently calmed down and balanced the plate on one hand to open the door. After closing it behind me with my… lower back, I looked to the bed to see no head poking out. Setting the plate down, I jogged to the bed in my panic where I noticed, after a hopeful search for a body, that the comforter was slightly thicker in the middle.

I poked it and felt something, but it didn't budge an inch. Taking the edge of my comforter, I threw it open to find the girl staring at me with wide eyes, but otherwise still. I noticed that she had only put the comforter over her head, and had not moved an inch since my departure.

The girl's tensed body relaxed as she saw me, and I could barely hear her shuffle in bed over the pounding of my own heart. I was scared to death when I thought that she had disappeared.

It may have seemed childish, but it was actually a really good idea. I had the servants bring me the thickest comforter we had, as I was easily susceptible to the cold. It was so thick, in fact, that it smoothed over and grooves inside of it, making it seem as if her body was not even there. I had only noticed it because it was my bed, and I was searching for her.

A knocking at the door interrupted my thoughts as my head snapped toward the sound, "H-Hai?"

"Hinata-sama, Yukino-san noticed that you left with no beverages. Would you like me to bring you something to drink?" the maid asked politely through the door.

"Y-Yes please, c-can I have a-a pot of t-tea?" I politely asked back.

"Of course, ma'am. I shall bring it in a few minutes. If you will excuse me…" The maid bowed behind the door before leaving, as all Hyuuga maids were trained to do. I smiled at their concern. They were given all of these strict rules to work by, and the slightest misstep could get them fired, but caring was not one of them. The maids had simply cared for me as I had treated them like people and not objects.

The maids soon grew fond of me, and were the only reason I had yet to run away. That, and my own cowardice. I smiled bitterly at my musings, when a loud growl sounded from beneath me.

The girl looked at me strangely and sniffed the air. I realized that she must've smelled the food I brought in. I walked to the plate when another knocking sounded through the door.

"H-Hai?" I called, surprised.

"I have brought your tea, Hinata-sama." The maid informed me.

I opened the door enough to show my full body, which I hid my bed behind. I took the tray of tea and thanked the maid before she bowed and left to do her other work. Looking down, I saw that a slice of cake was added to the tray. I smiled softly to myself at their concern and closed the door.

I placed the tray on the small short-legged table at the center of my room. I also moved the plate of food to a spot near the tray, and walked to the bed. The girl lay motionless, staring at me as if looking for approval to move again.

I smiled at her and she tried to get up, only to fall back down again with a grimace. I was suddenly worried, until another growl sounded from the girl's stomach. I looked at her face again and saw that what I had mistaked for a grimace, was actually an adorable pout with frustrated little tears at the corner of her eyes.

I paused before slowly coming to giggle at the girl. Her pout deepened in confusion and my female instincts told me to pounce on the adorable girl.

When I made to pick her up, I noticed that she was shaking slightly and that her skin covered in goosebumps. She was cold. That was when I finally realized that the girl was still naked, and it was freezing in here.

I immediately ran to my closet and looked for something for her to wear while pondering why she had not mentioned it earlier. After a few moments, I slammed my forehead on the side of the closet door. The girl couldn't talk.

I decided to continue my search and ignore the girl's confused stare as I thought some more. If she really did live in the ocean, I guess she'd be used to the cold. But she was shivering earlier. Perhaps it had something to do with the transformation? That was my most probable hypothesis.

Finally finding something suitable, I took it off from its hanger and brought it to the girl. She looked at it with amazement, as if it was a diamond-studded wedding gown made by angels. In truth it was just a simple, gray wool dress that reached her ankles and had long, white sleeves. As it also had a turtleneck, I considered this to be the perfect ensemble for a lazy autumn day.

I turned the dress around so that it faced me, and rolled the bottom up to place it on the girl's head. She struggled a bit at first in surprise, but after a few moments allowed me to dress her. When I stepped back my breath caught in my throat. The girl had such an innocent beauty radiating off of her, as if she were an angel herself. I also noted that she quickly adapted to the clothes, and seemed much more comfortable now.

I brought her to a seated position at the table. Seeing that the food was cold, I placed it in the microwave in my room to heat up. I spent so much time in here that I had everything I need, so as to leave my safety bubble as little as possible.

I poured some tea in the cup and placed the now heated food on the table. I hesitantly picked up a piece of fish with my chopsticks and brought them to the girl's lips. I opened mouth and said ahh, and the girl did the same. I put the fish in her mouth and giggled at her euphoric expression.

I placed the chopsticks down to grab a piece of toast, but the girl reached over and grabbed them. With some difficulty, the girl was able to hold the chopsticks properly and grab a piece of fish. She then copied my gestures, except without making any noise. I blinked and giggled before eating the fish, when I realized that we had just shared chopsticks. My cheeks flamed red. That was an indirect kiss!

The girl tilted her head at me, and continued to feed me until half of the fish was gone. By then I had taken the eating utensils back and resumed feeding her. A few minutes later the plate was wiped clean and the pot was empty.

I smiled in bliss at the delicious meal before picking the girl up and tucking her into bed. Only a few minutes later and she had fallen asleep.

I giggled to myself and went to sit at my desk. Opening my laptop, I began my search. I typed in 'fish girl' and clicked google search to see the results. All I received were links to fishing sites and blogs, until I saw the pictures.

I clicked 'images' and saw the multitude of pictures of girls with fish tails, after the initial 'fishing girl' photos. I hovered my mouse over a particularly accurate one and clicked 'similar images'. I had a knowing feeling in my mind that this is all very familiar and froze when I saw a certain picture.

The cartoon girl had red hair, a green tail, and a purple seashell bra covering her breasts. The hovering mouse revealed her to be called Ariel. Hanabi mentioned something about watching a movie with that character in it. It was called The Little Mermaid.

I paused before slamming my head on my desk.

I am such an idiot.

* * *

**2300+** words!

This had flowed out of me and my habit of writing more than expected took over. I was worried that it would be too short at first, but it's almost **twice** the amount I've done for this fic!

Tell me what you thought of the drama in Hinata's life and let me know your thoughts!

You can even cuss me out for writing a** yuri** because you're obviously into straight couples** only**, but may I remind you that you have just read a** Prologue** and** four chapters** of this story?

You **closet-yuri loving liars**! Your meaniness doesn't make you look better, just kind of retarded.

Sorry for the rant, but after reading several author's warnings to** yuri-bashers** I couldn't help myself and had to get it out of my system.

I am tired and am going to a friends house tomorrow, so as it's nearly two in the morning, I shall go sleep now.


	6. Mermaids feel pain

I spent the rest of the morning researching about her kind, the mermaids. They seem to appear in several legends concerning Europe and Asia, either as harbingers of disaster or benevolent water spirits. A popular belief was that they bewitch sailors into reefs with their singing to crash their ship and eat them.

I looked at the girl in my bed at this information, but could not possibly imagine her doing anyone harm. Therefore, I disregarded this information and continued my studies. There had apparently been reports of mermaid-like creatures even in recent years, but not as many as in ancient times. I wonder if something happened to make them die out…

I was disrupted from my thoughts by a vibrating noise on my right. I blinked and turned to see the girl shift in my bed, but otherwise stay asleep. I picked up my phone to see that I had received a message from my old friend Ino. It read:

_ How's it going you guys?! It's been so long since we've talked and school starts tomorrow (ugh), so I was thinking that we should hang out today!_

I sighed, normally I would instantly accept these proposals to get out of the house but now I'd be too worried to leave the girl alone. I looked at the message again, but the digital clock in the upper-right corner took me by surprise. It had already been five hours since I began my studies.

I turned to the bed and was also surprised at how long the girl slept; if she lived in the sea then wouldn't sleeping too long be dangerous?

I quietly got up and walked over to the girl. She was facing the window so I couldn't see her face, but otherwise she seemed fine. I was about to go back to my desk when a bad feeling settled in my stomach. As I couldn't shake it off, I put my hand up to the girl's forehead and quickly pulled back in shock at the heat emanating from it. The girl reacted by turning her head to allow me to see her pained expression as she slept.

I ran over to my bathroom and wet a paper towel before placing it on the girl's forehead. This did nothing to ease her discomfort, however. I began to think of all of the reasons that could have caused this fever before my eyes widened at a possibility. She was greatly wounded by the typhoon. To get her out of sight, I dragged her into a bathroom. Could it be that she had caught an infection?

I brought my hands to my mouth at the thought. If such a large wound were to be infected, she would need medical treatment immediately- no, she'd need treatment immediately regardless. I did not know how to handle this issue so I had unknowingly pushed it from my mind.

I caused her pain out of selfishness.

I wracked my brain for ideas when my phone vibrated again, this time a message from Tenten, a friend I met at my cousin Neji's martial arts tournaments, about helping to convince my father. Then I smiled at an idea.

I quickly texted Ino, Tenten, and my other friend Temari to come over, as I had a problem that I need help with. I asked them to keep this a secret and go under the guise that they were simply picking me up for a slumber party and therefore to all ride in Temari's car, as she was the only one of us who had a license, being older than the rest of us.

After a couple of minutes I received replies stating everyone's agreement to help, and felt a relieved smile take shape. Then I sharpened my features in determination and began to pack my things.

Time only seemed to slow as I waited for the three to arrive. The time I packed my bag seemed to be ages ago when it was actually ten minutes. Within those ten minutes the girl had yet to wake, making me think the worst.

My thoughts took a fearful turn as they soon seemed to resemble hallucinations rather than possibilities. Never in my life had I been so relieved to hear Ino's loud voice reverberating through the halls. I scrambled to get up, knowing the precise time until she would slam open my door from experience, and opened it before she had the chance.

I placed a finger to my lips to signal them to keep quiet and act normal as I hurriedly invited them inside. Ino was about to ask what was going on, but caught something behind me.

"There's a girl in your bed." She said as she realized the problem, "There's a girl. In your bed. Why is there a girl in your bed?!"

"Shut up, Ino!" Tenten whispered as she covered Ino's mouth forcfully, now realizing the reason for my secrecy. She knew best of my family situation as she comes over quite often for martial arts training with my cousin. Tenten dropped her hand when she thought it to be safe and led everyone to sit at my coffee table. She gestured for me to explain.

I told them the barest details, leaving out the fact that she was a mermaid. Afterwards we sat in silence about what to do. I grew more anxious by the second and began to think that it was impossible to treat her without being caught, but was halted from my resignation at Ino's idea cry.

"Let's just sneak her out the way you snuck her in!" She proudly proclaimed. We looked at her for a second before Temari spoke up.

"Uh, Ino? We're thinking of what to do because we _can't_ do that, okay?" She told her calmly.

Ino gave her a stare that read as _'Are you really that stupid, my dear friend?' _and decided to explain her brilliant plan, "If Hinata snuck her through the window, then sneak her out the window. All we have to do is distract her dad and Hanabi, it's not like any of the servants would say anything even if they did see her, anyway."

We all thought of the possibility, it making more sense by the second. Ino's last statement even had proof from the numerous times I had left the house early in the morning. If it's for me, they might just keep silent.

"Ino," Tenten piped up. Said girl looked to her curiously, not seeing any flaws in her plan, "What?"

"What about the hospital?" Tenten deadpanned. My relief soon turned to dread at the realization of having to file out a medical sheet for a checkup.

Ino blinked at her, "We can just ask Tsunade-shishou. I've been interning there for a year now, so it should be fine."

We pondered this for a moment before Temari clapped her hands together enthusiastically, "Whelp, let's get this senseless hodgepodge of a plan started, shall we?"

The plan was simple, as simple as it could possibly be in fact.

Tenten distracts my family.

Ino calls Tsunade and tells her about the plan.

Temari and I sneak the girl into the backseat of Temari's car, then sneak back into my room.

None of us get caught.

The plan was simple enough, with no trouble to encounter as of yet. Therefore I grew more anxious. Things were going far too well, with the girl being safely carried to the car with no witnesses in sight. Then came the moment I dreaded, asking my father for permission to leave.

"Oh, Hinata! Got your stuff packed?" Tenten called to me. I gave her a small nod before lowering my gaze at the sight of my father's. He fixed his eyes upon the bag in my arms, carrying my things, and unbeknownst to him, some things for the girl.

"You have not mentioned a slumber party to me." He pointed out.

"It's a last minute plan of Ino's, like always." Tenten quickly covered up for me.

"I do not think it wise to play the night for your return to school." My father pushed.

"I think you should allow it." offered a voice from behind me. I turned to see my cousin Neji Standing in his karate robes with his arms crossed, "It is not healthy to be confined to one's room for a week straight."

It was the truth. I had attempted to leave my room as little as possible to avoid running into my father or sister. Neji was different, he has been much kinder to me in recent years, protective even. He was very reliable, but very strict in regards to the family rules. This is why my father can always trust him in these situations.

"I see. Alright, I will allow you to spend the night at Yamanaka-san's house. However, I expect the maids to receive a call from you when you wake for school." He told me sternly. My eyelids dropped at the word 'maids'. My father did not even wish for the trouble of receiving a call from me.

"I-I u-understand…" I mumbled. He looked at me a second longer before walking past me with Neji in tow to view his training.

Tenten walked over and rubbed my back understandingly. I let my head fall on her shoulder, but refused to let tears escape. I had no time for that now.

I steadied myself and thanked Tenten before we walked determinedly through the hall leading to the entrance.

The drive proved to be tense with the girl clinging to me tightly out of pain. I tried my best to soothe her, and Ino and Temari remained unusually quiet out of consideration. The minutes passed by hours until we finally reached the back entrance of the hospital to see the director, Tsunade, tapping her foot impatiently.

At the sight of us, she stomped over to the car and began ranting, "What the hell is this situation-" but was stopped short at the sight of the bandaged girl panting heavily in my arms, "Into my office. Now."

The office Tsunade mentioned was not her work office, but instead a private examination room under it. The building was built with several secret areas like this so that Tsunade could have some reprieve from the weight of the hospital bearing down on her shoulders.

We reached the backroom to the office and opened a hidden door on the right that led to a staircase. We quietly snuck in and climbed down to see a room as large as the office above. Tsunade flipped a switch to turn the lights on and calmly warned us, "If you ever tell anyone about this room, I will kill you. You know that right?" We all nodded quickly, Tsunade was known for her quick temper.

I placed the girl on the examination table in the middle of the room. She shivered, either from the cold of the room or the fever I did not know. The girls all crowded around her worriedly, but backed away at Tsunade's orders. I stayed put out of responsibility and seeing the look on my face, Tsunade allowed it.

I first stripped the girl as Tsunade washed her hands and put on gloves. She came over and undid the bandages while I held the girl's hand tightly in mine. The look Tsunade gave me upon seeing the wound made the tears brimming from my eyes fall freely. She cursed under her breath and went to work on disinfecting the wound.

After about an hour-and-a-half, the girl was sleeping soundly under a blanket with her fever all but gone. I had just finished telling Tsunade the same story I had told the girls, and she gave me a disbelieving stare.

"You aced your Health class yet you dragged a bleeding girl into a public bathroom?!" came her enraged cry.

"-More importantly," Tenten intervened, "what should we do now?"

We all looked to where the girl slept and grew quiet. After a moment of thought Tsunade sighed, "Well, I guess I could keep her for a bit-"

The girls all started cheering for this notion, relieved that she had somewhere to go.

"-but I can't keep her forever." Tsunade finished with an irritated tone. She walked over to the girl, "I'll have to call the police. I'll make up some story so you won't get caught, but it's not as if she popped out of the sea. This girl must belong somewhere." The girls grew quiet.

At that moment I thought I understood the reason for those stories of mermaids bewitching sailors. They have no home. They belong nowhere. They must be incredibly lonely to only be able to watch from afar.

And at that moment I also realized the girl's behavior when she first awoke, the fear and desperate need for company. How long has it been since she's seen another face?

"No…"

How long was she trapped in isolation deep in the depths of the sea? How long has she been able to stay in one place?

Since when has she had a home?

"I'll take her."

* * *

There you have it, the newest chapter of The Siren's Melody, courtesy of me, ADS! Iapologizefortakingsolong...

I will now try to update regularly!

**Today's Question:**

What would you wish for our little mermaid to wear?

**On a more personal note:**

Do you know any good Sakura-centered fanfictions that I could read?

Hope to update soon!


	7. Mermaids like baths

Disclaimer: Can this even be called Naruto anymore?!

* * *

Hinata's proclamation shocked everyone in the room, including herself. Saying that she would reestablish the very problem for which they went out of their way to handle. Add that to the fact that her family's mansion is practically impossible to enter without being caught on at least one camera. The only reason Hinata hasn't been caught is because the guards always run camera checks exactly when she reaches the gates, letting her safely slip into the forest on her way back to her room. Unfortunately, they can only do this once a day, so there no longer stood and opportunity to sneak the girl in through the gates.

The girls all thought about this, wanting to help their friend through this dilemma especially since it was her first time speaking up. They wanted to encourage this recklessness in the timid girl. Even Tsunade who, despite not being even close to a good role model, is still an adult. Now the question was how to heal the girl's injuries while also keeping her hidden from any member of the Hyuuga household, including staff.

As they pondered this, Tenten shot up when an idea crossed her mind, "Ino's suitcase!"

Said blonde looked at her confusedly while the other girls realized what she meant, "That could definitely work! Did you see how huge that thing was?!" Temari exclaimed.

Ino huffed, "It's not that big, I just don't like wrinkled clothes."

"No Ino, that suitcase could easily fit a person inside." Tsunade sweatdropped while looking at the girl asleep on the table. She had to be about 5'1", but she was so petite that she could easily fit in that case.

"Are we going to stick with the Hodgepodge plan?" Temari asked, referring to how they snuck the girl out of the mansion.

"No, let's just go in through the front. Ino, you have a story ready?" Tenten asked the blonde.

"Yep, and I'm not even going to be lying!" she chirped.

While the three girls were enthusiastically discussing the plan, Tsunade had pulled me over to the table with the girl on it for a private conference. I had a sinking feeling in my gut warning me of what was to come, and with a wave of confidence I looked up to meet the doctor's piercing gaze.

"Despite my own behavior, I do not agree with this recklessness." Tsunade began, referring to her own gambling and drinking problem, "Nor do I find it wise to remove this girl from the hospital and care for her in secret. These wounds are not just simple scratches she attained from falling on the playground. It's a wonder she didn't get a concussion from whatever bludgeoned her in the head. And don't even get me started on the concussion!" she ended with a harsh whisper.

I looked down at the girl in spite of myself. Tsunade speaks the truth that I am in way over my head. In fact, I'm looking at the stars from the bottom of the ocean.

And that is why I must do it.

I slowly looked back up to meet Tsunade's eyes, "I-It's my f-fault it became l-like this. I-I have to fix i-it."

The older woman sighed at my response and began digging through the cabinets above the countertops. I blinked when she tossed me a bottle suddenly and fumbled to catch it. When it was securely in my hands, I read the label to learn I have not a single clue as to what the insides entail. Noticing my confusion Tsunade decided to graciously explain, "Those are some antibiotics for the girl, make sure she takes one in the morning every day. You should text me some photos of the wounds every week so that I can determine her condition. I'll ignore the obviously abnormal hair color out of courtesy, but I do eventually expect and explaination." Then she gave me a stern look, "If she's not healing as well as she would in a hospital or, god forbid, her condition worsens, you will bring her back here and turn her over to the police. You got that?"

I nodded in resignation, already knowing the consequences. However my gaze was determined, and I planned to nurse the girl back to health. What to do after would be dealt with when the time came, but the girl would most probably return to the sea.

As I picked the girl up and snuck out to the back of the hospital with a bag full of gauze and other medical supplies, that one thought continued to repeat itself in my head. The girl could not be confined to my bed forever, and while the thought was completely outrageous, I began to find the idea of her leaving… depressing.

I had become attached.

Perhaps it was because for the first time in my life I was actually needed by someone, but as we climbed into Temari's Jeep to carry out this suicidal plan, my only thoughts were on how to care for the girl. Even as I helped Ino roll her enormous blue suitcase down the hallway leading to my room, I zoned out of the conversation to focus on my plan for the upcoming weeks.

And when Ino explained to my father the reason for the canceled sleepover, caused by an event she was forced to go to which led her to retrieving all of the clothes she let me borrow, not even father's agitation was enough to rile me out of my thoughts. I simply returned to my room and opened my laptop once more to continue my research, this time adding more topics to my queue.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts that when a maid knocked on my door to inform me of dinner, I turned my head so fast that I might've gotten whiplash. I rubbed my neck painfully at the action and asked her to bring my dinner to my room, and proceeded to order what I wanted. I was careful to choose large meals plentiful in seafood, not knowing what else the girl may eat.

I blinked at this train in thought, what if the girl did not want to eat? I would have to do something about the food. I looked to my bed worriedly only to have emerald green eyes staring back. It took a second for me to react in surprise, confusing the girl and embarrassing myself.

By the time I had sorted out my mess and checked the girl over for signs of pain, the maid had already brought over my dinner. I opened the door a crack to receive it, explaining how I was not feeling too well and if I could be left alone to rest. I then proceeded to hand feed the girl until she mastered the art of using chopsticks and finished the remaining food herself.

I was relieved that she had an appetite, but paused when I noticed the state she was in. I had removed the dress earlier to check on her wounds and decided to let her skin breathe, and after the mini feast she had just consumed I saw that she was covered in sauce. I looked down and rationalized that she must've liked the sauce and tried to drink it from the plate, resulting in the sauce spilling all over her.

I sighed at the mess and proceeded to carry her into the bathroom. Luckily she had been sitting on the blanket I wrapped around her earlier, so none of the food reached the floor, but I would have to wash the fabric to avoid questions from the staff.

Deciding that dawdling on this thought would be a waste of time and patience, I ran the bath water and began unwrapping the bandages the girl currently wore. Once I finished removing them I paused at what to do next. If I were to wash the girl her tail would return, but what if she can't breathe in fresh water. She did come from the ocean, after all. Even if she could breathe, how was I supposed to wash her tail. I have never had to wash a fish before.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice the girl sticking her hand curiously in the scalding water pouring from the faucet, only to quickly retract it and glare accusingly at the contraption. I turned on the cold water and convinced the girl to let me pour the water on her hand. I then encountered another problem, can I even use hot water? Fish live in cold water so I wondered if she would boil in the bathtub. My thoughts were once again interrupted by the curious girl sticking her other hand into the water, this time letting it sit. She grinned at the feeling and I learned that the water would no longer be an issue.

When I looked down at the hand I still held, I saw the familiar scales adorning the now tough skin. I was glad for my Japanese-styled bathroom, which has a drain in the floor allowing me to wash the girl separately from the bath. I filled a bath bucket with some of the moderately warm water and grabbed a wash cloth and some soap.

As I began washing the girl, I noticed more and more of her aquatic traits appear until she had completely returned to her former mermaid body. She sighed happily as I scrubbed the dirt off and applied shampoo to her hair. This must have been a very different experience for her and I soon found myself smiling as well. And as I tucked the girl into bed beside me, all bandaged and clean, the feeling of her limp hug as she fell asleep calmed my once bustling thoughts and encouraged the belief that I could work this out one way or another.

* * *

Whew, I just barely made my deadline! At least in my eyes, that is.

**My question for today is:**

_How do you think Hinata will react to leaving the girl by herself in order to go to school?!_


End file.
